Pearly Whites
by NewVoice
Summary: Jace has a little bit of a problem with the dentist...problem meaning he'd rather take on a pack of werewolves than go to one. ONESHOT


**Pearly Whites**

"So let me get this straight: you face demon's on a daily basis. Literally died and came back to life. Has been accepting of death since you were 7. But going to see a mundane armed only with toothbrushes scares you?" Clary clarified, looking at her boyfriend in disbelief.

"That would be correct." Jace said stone faced. He and Clary had been arguing for the last hour. Maryse Lightwood had made Jace a dentist appointment for that afternoon, and the fearless shadow hunter had locked himself in his room. The only person he had allowed to enter was his girlfriend, but now Jace was starting to think that may have been a mistake.

"Have you never been to the dentist?" Clary asked. Her and Jace were sitting on his bed in his bland bedroom. Even though the two were in such close quarters, Jace was now refusing to look at Clary.

"...No." He said after a pause, his eyes avoiding Clary's. Her eyebrows flew up in surprise.

"But Jace your almost 17! What do you do when you have cavity's or to get your teeth cleaned or too fix a toothache?" This made no sense to Clary. How could someone go their whole life without going to the dentist?

"My far-" Jace started but stopped and rethought. "Valentine never cared about that when I was little. And since I moved here...I just haven't gone."

"You cannot seriously think I'm going to believe this is the first time Maryse has made you an appointment. I know that Izzy and Alec go. " Clary crossed her arms and looked at jace for an explanation.

"My teeth are perfect. They don't need fixing." Jace said stubbornly. He glanced at Clary and faltered. "And...I always managed to get out of it. Usually Maryse would give me warning in advance. I guess she finally figured out that if she did that I wouldn't go." Jace sighed dramatically, laying down on his bed. "So my darling girlfriend, would you like to help me think of a way to get out of it like a good girlfriend should?" Jace looked hopefully at Clary. The look he got back gave him his answer.

"Jace you should go to the dentist. You could have something wrong that you don't even know about." Clary said, moving closer to Jace. "Why exactly are you so afraid?"

"Well..." Jace looked nervously at Clary. "I'll tell you but you have to promise not to laugh or tell anybody." Clary nodded and Jace started his story. "Well I already told you Valentine never bothered with the dentist when I was growing up. Probably because he didn't like to go out in public where someone might recognize him as someone other then Micheal Wayland. I hadn't even heard of the dentist until I came here. So one day I heard Alec complaining about having to go to the dentist. I was curious to what it was so I went to look for some answers. I was looking around in the library here but couldn't find anything. So I went to go look in the mundane library a few blocks away. On the way I passed the old movie theater and saw what they were playing. Curiosity got the best of me and I saw the movie that was playing." Jace sighed and looked at Clary. "It was Dentist of Doom: The Drill of Death." Silence followed as Jace let Clary realize the end of the story.

"So..." Clary started slowly. "Your scared of the dentist because of a movie you saw when you were ten?"

"In my defense it was a pretty scary movie!" Jace defended himself. "The dentist would trap his victims down in the chair and go through each torture device. Starting with a huge drill that he would use to destroy your mouth so you couldn't scream..." Jace broke off and shuddered. Clary took his hand and stroked it in a comforting gesture, while trying to hold in her laughter.

"Jace, real dentists are nothing like that." Clary said, suppressing a giggle. "They look in your mouth and see how your teeth are, clean them, and maybe do other things if there necessary. Nothing to be scared of. I go to the dentist. The rest of the Lightwoods go. Even five-year-olds go." Clary smiled and Jace, who looked slightly embarrassed. "Just go this afternoon and if the dentist pulls the 'Drill of Death' on you then I promise you never have to go again. Deal?" Clary held out her hand for Jace to shake. Jace looked hesitant.

"Will you come with me?" Jace said in a small voice. Clary nodded, finding this vulnerable side of Jace to be endearing. "Alright deal." Jace shook her hand and sealed the deal with a kiss.

* * *

><p>Some hours later Clary and Jace found themselves outside a rather small building with a clean white sign that said 'Dr. Phillip Penner. Dental Hygienist and Oral Plastic Surgeon.' in big black bold letters. Clary could feel Jace's hand shake slightly.<p>

"It'll be okay." Clary assured him, leading her quivering boyfriend inside the building. Inside was a full waiting room and reception area. Keeping a firm hold on Jaces hand in case he would try to run away, Clary led him over to the receptionists desk. "Hi," Clary said to the old lady behind the desk. "Jonathan Lightwood, appointment at 5:30?"

"Ah yes here it is." The lady said, ruffling through some papers. "Well your next so you can just have a seat. The doctor will be with you in a moment." Clary thanked her and the couple went to find a pair of vacant seats.

"I don't know if I can do this Clary." Jace said quietly, making sure no one else could hear.

"You'll be fine Jace. It's just a simple check up. He'll look into your mouth and then maybe clean your teeth if you need it." Clary said just as softly. "But do you think you could loosen your grip a little bit?" Clary looked down at her and Jace's hands, where Jace's knuckles were almost white with the pressure he was using to hold Clary. Jace blushed a little bit and relaxed his hold slightly.

Two minutes had barely passed when a middle-aged man in a white doctors coat, presumably Dr. Penner, came out into the waiting room.

"Jonathan Lightwood?" He called into the room of people. Jace stayed sitting, perfectly still. Clary soghed and got up, pulling Jace up with her.

"He's here." She called to the dentist. "It'll be fine." Clary added in a whispered voice to Jace alone. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and gave him a slight push towards the doorway where Dr. Penner stood waiting patiently. Jace slowly walked forwards and gave one last terrified look to his girlfriend before dissapearing behind the doorway.

Clary sat back down in her seat and looked around for a magazine to read while she passed the time. At random she picked one up, not really caring about the gossip and celebrities that were being mentioned in the articles. She thumbed through the magazine until she found an interesting article about a woman who claimed to have seen a werewolf in the New York area (Clary wondered weather or not it had been Luc or Mia and suppressed laughter) she had just gotten to the part about where all this had happened when a sudden scream caused her to look up. Everyone in the room looked up, wondering what in the world would be causing someone to scream like that. Clary had an idea, but she really hoped that she was wrong.

Suddenly a blur of of a person ran out of the doorway screaming bloody murder. Clary only had to catch a glimpse of golden hair to realize who it was. The blur continued all the way out the door and into the street leaving a room full of stunned people behind.

"I don't understand." Dr. Penner said, appearing in the doorway and looking confused. "All I said was open up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN In two weeks i'll be going in for surgery for my wisdom teeth. Since a young age i've been terrified of the dentist. To make myself feel better i projected my fear onto Jace (and no, no movie call 'Dentist of Doom' was ever involved). Plus I loved how Jace was so brave but scared of 'a mundane armed only with a toothbrush' :p**

**Reviews=Love**

**-Caitii**


End file.
